True to your heart
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: The Charmed Ones are brought to the future to help the new generations of Charmed Ones fight a high upper class demon and find a few things out about themselves. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Into the future

Okay to start things off, I want to say that I just started watching Charmed since SSJPan779 decided to get me hooked on it. Go read her Charmed fic by the way. It's called Forbidden Lovers. (Shameless plug for a best friend) This is not absolutely, positively based off the actual series. So I'd better not get flames because of it. Anyway flames will just burn you not me.  
  
  
  
Ch.1: Into the future  
  
  
  
~ Phoebe stood against the wall of a candle lit room. Standing with her were her sisters and Leo. A few feet in front of her, she saw Cole on the ground. Except he looked different. He looked older. Phoebe didn't have time to think about it as two young girls were thrown back and hit the invisible barrier that surrounded the witches and the white lighter. The two girls slowly got back to their feet although it was obliviously painful to do so. Phoebe turned to where the girls had come from seeing another girl fighting a demon with green skin and black markings.  
  
"Dagger!" One girl said making a dagger disappear from the demon's hand into her own. She threw the dagger at the demon but ended up having bad aim. The demon ignored the attack and prepared a fireball in his hand. He launched it at the girl in front of him. She countered with a fireball of her own. The fireballs exploded when they met in the middle. ~  
  
Phoebe recovered from her premonition.  
  
"What was that over?" Paige asked helping Piper in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't exactly know. I've never seen the three girls that were in it before." She answered.  
  
"Were they being attacked by a demon?" Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Maybe they're innocents." Paige suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Phoebe said distantly. Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What else did you see?" Phoebe glanced at her sisters.  
  
"I saw Cole."  
  
"Cole?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah. But he looked a lot older." The sisters thought in silence before Paige broke it.  
  
"Maybe he's trying to destroy himself again by speeding up his aging process." She suggested. Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe just stared at Paige. "Well he could."  
  
"Cole may have many different abilities but I don't think he can speed up his own time." Piper said. Paige just shrugged it off. Suddenly they heard a very loud boom come from the attic.  
  
"What was that?" Paige wondered as the three ran up to the attic. Piper tried to open the attic door but some type of force kept it closed. After three tries, Piper and Phoebe forced the door open. They walked in and found a vortex in the middle of the room pulling the three in. Paige fell out on the other side first, followed by Piper and then Phoebe. Paige heard a groan and got to her hands and knees. She looked ahead and saw an older mirror image of herself. They both screamed and moved away from each other. Piper and Phoebe helped Paige stand up while the look alike Paige also stood up. The four women stared at each other in shock.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" They turned toward the attic door where an older Piper was standing in the doorway. "Paige what have you done?" She said looking at the three younger charmed ones in the middle of the attic.  
  
  
  
So how is it so far? Hit that review button and tell me. 


	2. The new charmed ones

Thanks to Piper5050, Evil Angel, Dakota James, piper, No-Fear0321, liz, P3Halliwell1329, SSJPan779 (bite me), Michelle, Paigefan, Raiden, Waverly for reviewing. Oh by the way, the past Paige and Piper will be known as P. Paige and P. Piper.  
Ch.2: The new Charmed Ones  
  
"Did you cast another past time spell?" The older Piper accused the older Paige.  
  
"Don't blame me. Theo cast the spell." Paige answered.  
  
"Um can one of you tell us what is going on here?" Phoebe asked the two older witches.  
  
"Somehow you guys were transported here from your time." Piper said.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get back there?" P. Paige asked.  
  
"Trinity could get you back." Paige said. "But she refuses to use her powers today."  
  
"Who's Trinity?"  
  
"My adopted daughter." Paige answered.  
  
"We'll have to wait until late tonight or tomorrow to send you back." Piper said. A young girl came in the attic doorway. She had short black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.  
  
"We're out of punch Mom." She said glancing at the past witches seemingly unaffected by their presence.  
  
"Okay then get the soda from the basement." Piper answered.  
  
"Hey you little weasel. You got me in trouble." Paige said.  
  
"What ever could you mean Aunt Paige?" She asked smiling innocently.  
  
"We'll talk later Theo. Go back to the party for now." Piper ordered. Theo left the room.  
  
"She's your daughter?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep. Mine and Leo's." Piper answered proudly.  
  
"Come on and get comfy." Paige said. "We adults have to stay upstairs while the party's going on."  
  
"What's the party for?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"The end of school for the year. Tessica wanted to throw it." Paige answered.  
  
"And Tessica would be?" P. Piper asked. Paige and Piper looked at each other.  
  
"She's Phoebe's daughter." Piper said hesitantly. Phoebe thought for a second about the change in the two.  
  
"I'm dead aren't I?" She said. Piper and Paige said nodded.  
  
"We'll tell you how but not now." Piper said. Leo came in the room. He was about to ask what was going on but Piper shot him a look that kept him from it.  
  
"Uh Cole's here." He said.  
  
"Oh really?" Paige questioned.  
  
"I thought he was going to be in France all week." Piper said.  
  
"Cole?" P. Paige questioned. "As in used to be the Source of all evil and is now a crazy lunatic?" Piper looked back at her.  
  
"He's changed dramatically since then." Piper said. "I'll be right back." She left. The past witches followed curiously but stopped on the stairs when Piper did. "You've seen Theo but not Trinity or Tessica." Piper pointed to a young African American girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. "That's Trinity. Paige wanted to adopt a girl but Glen got to pick who they adopted."  
  
"So I really end up with Glen." P. Paige said to herself. Phoebe and P. Piper looked at her. "What? It's not like I'm complaining." She said. Their attention went back to Piper when she pointed to another girl. This girl had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"And that's Tessica."  
  
"She's definitely Phoebe's." P. Piper mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Phoebe asked her sister.  
  
"Look how she's dancing." She answered. Phoebe lightly slapped P. Piper's arm.  
  
"She's only like that with Christian. He's her boyfriend." Christian was mixed with curly highlighted blonde hair and dark eyes.  
  
"He's pretty cute." Phoebe said.  
  
"He's pretty sweet too." Piper said. They saw Theo come in with Cole following behind her. They could hear everything over the music from where they were.  
  
"Hey Tessica. I've got a surprise for you." Theo said. Tessica looked toward Theo and saw Cole. Her face seemed to light up.  
  
"You're here." Tessica said excitedly, walking over to Cole. "I didn't think you'd be here." She said hugging him.  
  
"And miss my daughter's party? I don't think so." Cole replied smiling down at Tessica.  
  
"Daughter?" The three past witches said at the same time. Piper looked at them.  
  
"Surprising isn't it?" She said before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and toward the party.  
  
"Didn't you say you'd never date Christian?" They heard Cole ask Tessica. Christian came up and wrapped an arm around Tessica.  
  
"Cole I'm not dating your daughter. I'm gaining an ally against that stalking niece of yours." He said pointing at Theo who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Watch it Christian. Keep saying that and she really will stalk you." Piper said joining them.  
  
"You're not helping my case Mom." Theo complained. Piper smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." She turned to Cole. "Cole can I see you upstairs." She said noticing the others had gone back upstairs.  
  
"Okay." Cole said following Piper. The teenage witches watched them going up.  
  
"Christian could you get me something to drink please?" Tessica asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Sure." Christian left the room.  
  
"Are they here?" Trinity asked Theo quietly.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not sure how far back they came from though. My mother isn't pregnant yet." Theo said.  
  
"That's good." Tessica muttered. Theo looked upward.  
  
"My mother is calling us." She said.  
  
"We're probably in trouble." Tessica commented. "Trinity do you mind keeping Christian occupied until we fix things?"  
  
"No problem. As long as you keep us from being grounded."  
  
"We'll do our best." Theo quickly orbed out while Tessica shimmered before anyone saw them.  
  
*Piper's bedroom*  
  
"Those girls are in a lot of trouble. They know not to tamper with magic." Piper muttered walking across the room. "Theo!" Theo appeared in the room when her name was called along with Tessica. Piper turned to them. "Where's Trinity?"  
  
"Providing our cover." Theo answered.  
  
"You girls care to explain what you've done?" Paige said. Tessica stepped forward.  
  
"Before you start throwing punishments at us we just wanted to say we know what we're doing."  
  
"And what is it you're doing?" Cole asked his daughter.  
  
"Getting rid of Tybalt." She answered.  
  
"Tybalt?" P. Piper asked.  
  
"A very, very powerful demon we've been trying to vanquish for over a year." Piper answered. "How does this get rid of him girls?"  
  
"We figured out part of that weird legend in the Book of Shadows." Theo answered. "When it says 'two sets of six magic' it means two sets of charmed ones."  
  
"Which means six people with magic abilities." Tessica added.  
  
"That makes sense." Leo mumbled.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Phoebe said waving her hands. "Normally when we went to the future or past for that matter, we always became our future or past selves. Do we even still have our powers?"  
  
"Yes you do." Theo answered. "And with a little re-wording you kept your original bodies." Paige leaned back to the past witches.  
  
"Theo has a knack for writing spells. She practically writes them in her sleep."  
  
"Well I wouldn't be that way if someone else would write one every now and then." Theo said looking over at Tessica.  
  
"You know why I don't write spells." Tessica mumbled almost inaudibly.  
  
"Why's that?" P. Paige asked curiously. Tessica glanced at her.  
  
"I don't do anything my mother did." She answered. Phoebe cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think that's something we need to go into." Piper said. Tessica shook her head.  
  
"It's okay Aunt Piper. She has a right to know." Tessica said motioning for Phoebe to follow her as she walked out. Phoebe followed Tessica back up to the attic. Tessica sat on an old chest while Phoebe took a seat in a chair.  
  
"So what made you hate me so much?" Phoebe couldn't resist asking.  
  
"She made me this way." Tessica mumbled. Phoebe was confused. "I'll start from the beginning." Tessica shifted in her spot. "When my father came back to life, he did everything he could to win my mother back. One night, Dad went out to a bar and got drunk. It turns out she was there as well and as drunk as he was. Well one thing lead to another and two weeks later she found out she was pregnant with me. Let's just say she wasn't exactly happy. She got all the way to the abortion clinic before Uncle Leo caught her."  
  
"That's horrible." Phoebe said in disbelief. Tessica nodded and continued.  
  
"The next eight months were full of her constant hate for me. Aunt Paige said I was the perfect pregnancy. She just despised the fact I was Cole's. Did you know an unborn witch can feel every emotion felt toward them in the womb?" Phoebe shook her head. "'I felt every bit of hatred that woman had for me. Which, being half demon, that's not good. When I get angry, I start to lose control over my demonic side. The only thing keeping me normal is the love my father has for me. Aunt Piper and everyone else does their best to keep me from losing all control." Tessica smiled somewhat bitterly. "Even the Elders are scared of making me mad."  
  
"The Elders are scared of you?"  
  
"Scared of what I could become." Tessica answered. "I have inherited every power my dad has ever had. That includes when he was the Source. The Elders are worried that, if given the right situation, I will become the new Source of all evil." Phoebe's eyes widened a bit. "All this is happening because my mother hated me that much." Phoebe felt sick to her stomach. Tessica was being punished for her future self's actions. Phoebe automatically didn't like her future self. Good thing she was dead or Phoebe would be tempted to knock some sense into that woman. Instead Phoebe moved to sit next to Tessica and wrapped an arm around her shoulders offering some comfort.  
  
"I'm only sixteen and I've got so many demons after me already. Most of them don't even know I'm a charmed one." Tessica said quietly.  
  
"I know that has to be hard for you." Phoebe said.  
  
"It is. But I've got Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, Uncle Leo, Uncle Glen, Theo, Trinity and even Christian, although he doesn't know who I am yet. They're all there for me." Phoebe smiled slightly knowing her future daughter was well taken care of. Her mind went to wonder how Trinity could be a charmed one since she was adopted. She didn't know she wondered aloud until Tessica answered.  
  
"Grams gave us a special spell to give Trinity powers of a charmed one." As Tessica finished, Trinity astral projected in the attic.  
  
"Are you almost done? Christian wants to know where is dance partner is." Tessica laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm coming." She answered before Trinity disappeared again. "I'd better get back down there." The two stood up and walked out. They stopped outside Piper's bedroom. "If there's anything else you want to know, just ask." Tessica said.  
  
"I'll do that." Phoebe replied. Tessica smiled slightly and went downstairs while Phoebe returned to Piper's bedroom.  
  
Review!!! 


	3. Demonic Stalker

Thanks to AngelWooWoo, piper, Samantha, drewwallace22 for reviewing  
  
Ch.3: Demonic Stalker  
  
The party had ended a while ago. The teenagers were in the kitchen doing the dishes while the others were in the living room.  
  
"I think this is the first day for the last month there hasn't been a demon attack." Trinity commented putting a stack of dishes in the cabinet.  
  
"Hold that thought." Tessica mumbled hearing a shriek from the living room. They went in the living room to see the adults frozen in ice from the neck down and a green skinned demon with black markings.  
  
"Tybalt how nice to see you." Tessica said sarcastically. "Thank you so much for waiting until after the party to show up." Tybalt turned to her.  
  
"Tessica, you're looking more and more beautiful everyday." He said.  
  
"Flattery didn't work last time and it sure as hell won't work this time. So why even bother?" Tessica responded.  
  
"The Underworld needs a new leader. You hold the Source's powers so it only makes sense."  
  
"Are you demons too dense to realize she is not joining you?" Theo questioned. "Give up Tybalt before we vanquish your ass." She threatened. Tybalt snorted.  
  
"You can't vanquish me dear." He answered.  
  
"Oh but we can." Theo said freezing him in place. "Stubborn idiot." Tessica went over to Phoebe and produced a fireball in her hand. She blew so the fire would spread and melt the ice. She continued until everyone was freed. Tessica had just finished with P. Paige when she was hit in the side by a low voltage energy ball by a now unfrozen Tybalt.  
  
"Nice way to save time." He said to Theo. "But it wasn't good enough to save your cousin." Another demon appeared behind Tessica and grabbed her, pressing a blade to her throat. Theo raised her hands, intending to blow the demon up but Tybalt stopped her.  
  
"Now don't do anything stupid or your cousin here will lose her head literally." Theo brought her hands down glaring daggers.  
  
"They wouldn't do anything stupid," Tessica mumbled, "I on the other hand would." Tessica bit into the demon's arm with newly grown fangs. The demon growled in pain and dropped the blade. Tessica then went behind the demon and kicked him forward into one of Cole's energy balls. The demon went up in flames.  
  
"Until next time Tessica." Tybalt said shimmering out. Tessica sighed deeply before collapsing in a black beanbag.  
  
"If we don't vanquish him soon, I'm gonna unleash the spawn of Belthazor on him." She mumbled wiping the demon blood from her mouth.  
  
"Funny how he attacked just after Christian left." Theo commented. Tessica rolled her eyes and stood back up.  
  
"Don't start Theo." Tessica said walking for the kitchen with the other two following. "Christian is not a demon!" The three disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"That argument sounded all too familiar." P. Piper mumbled.  
  
"Sounds like me and Prue over Cole." Phoebe said glancing at Cole who met her eyes.  
  
"I know." Piper replied. "Tessica doesn't know this but she seems to be walking in your path Phoebe."  
  
"Except for the bad relationships with guys." Paige added.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed at the older version of her sister.  
  
"Right. But she's been just like Phoebe except she hasn't been a banshee or had a premonition, strangely enough."  
  
"So she's been queen of the underworld?" P. Paige asked.  
  
"Not quite but she could have." Piper answered. The three past witches listened in wonder. "It was about a year ago when the girls got in a fight at school with a cheerleader named Ashlena Summons. Theo did most of the fighting but when Ashlena said the wrong thing to Tessica, she went past the demon stage and straight to the Source. If it hadn't been for Cole, we'd be working on vanquishing Tessica instead Tybalt." The room was silent for a few moments until Tessica, Theo and Trinity came back in.  
  
"The mood fell in here." Theo mentioned as she and Trinity sat in the beanbag and Tessica sat on the armrest of where Cole was sitting. Tessica yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Cole asked. Tessica nodded.  
  
"I'm ready to go home and get in bed." She replied.  
  
"Go home? Don't you live here?" P. Paige asked. Tessica shook her head.  
  
"I live with Dad. It's too crowded here." Paige leaned over to P. Paige.  
  
"Piper throws a fit about us living here but Tessica is allowed to live wherever she pleases." She whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it." P. Paige whispered back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Theo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Both Paige's said at once. Suddenly P. Piper stood and ran for the bathroom.  
  
"What was that about?" Trinity wondered.  
  
"She's pregnant." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Pregnant?" Tessica questioned. "Theo you said she wasn't."  
  
"I didn't think she was. It's not like I'm a pregnancy expert here." Theo replied stifling a yawn herself.  
  
"I think we need to call it a night." Piper said. "Cole why don't you take the girls with you so we'll be able to fit everyone here." Cole nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Cole stood causing Tessica to as well. "Are you ready to go ladies?" Theo and Trinity nodded and stood.  
  
"Are we taking the car or the short way?" Theo asked.  
  
"The car." Cole answered. "The last time I left it here it got totaled."  
  
"I said I was sorry about that." Paige said. The trio laughed following Cole out the door. P. Piper came back just as the door closed.  
  
"Where are they going?" She asked sitting on the couch next to Phoebe.  
  
"They're going to stay with Cole until we get you guys back to your own time." Piper answered.  
  
"How long do you think that will be?" P. Paige wondered.  
  
"Hopefully soon. We don't want to keep the baby in more danger than it needs to be in." Piper said motioning to P. Piper's still flat stomach.  
  
"The baby? Why didn't you just say Theo?" P. Paige asked.  
  
"Because Theo is Piper's second child." Paige answered. "And since Phoebe isn't pregnant says that this is kid number one."  
  
"Well where is 'kid number one'?" P. Paige asked looking around.  
  
"College." Piper answered. Leo orbed in.  
  
"You're still up?" He asked. Piper stood.  
  
"We were just getting ready to go to bed." She answered turning to the past witches. "Your room will be in the girls' bedroom which is Phoebe's old room so you should know where it is. There's a bunk bed and an inflatable bed in the closet. We'll see you in the morning." Piper, Paige and Leo made their way up the stairs. Soon later the other three made their way to the room they would be staying in.  
  
"Our future has definitely changed." Phoebe said climbing onto the top bunk. "Piper isn't the only one with a kid now." She mumbled picking up a picture of Tessica, Theo and Trinity.  
  
"Yeah, now I've got two." P. Piper said lying down on the bottom bunk while P. Paige made herself comfortable on the floor.  
  
"I didn't think I'd end up adopting a child. Much less be married to Glen." P. Paige said seeing a picture with her future self, the future Glen and a very young Trinity.  
  
"The future is full of surprises." Phoebe said placing the picture she had back in its place.  
  
"Think we should take notes on raising these teenagers?" P. Paige wondered. The other two laughed.  
  
"No I doubt it." P. Piper replied. "But we might pay attention to Tybalt. We may have to fight him in the future." She trailed off. "You know what I mean. We don't want Tessica to have a demonic stalker in two lives." Phoebe laid down on her bunk.  
  
"And maybe I can give Tessica have a better life." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" P. Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe answered. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Review!! 


	4. Betrayed

Thanks to Cierra, AngelWooWoo, piper jnr, Theo Halliwell, Stephanie for reviewing.

Ch. 4: Betrayed 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen the next morning seeing Piper making coffee. 

"Good morning." Piper said. "Did you sleep well?" She asked handing Phoebe a cup of coffee. 

"Good considering I'm not even in my own time." Phoebe replied taking a sip of coffee. 

"I have to admit the girls had a good idea in bringing the three of you here. Though they should have told us first." 

"You know teenagers. The invincibility thought isn't only for witches. Or whitelighters. Or demons. Have I forgotten any others?"

"Forgot what?" Tessica entered the kitchen dressed in Pussyfoot (property of warner bros) pajamas and red, furry thong style slippers. 

"Oh nothing." Phoebe answered. 

"What are you doing here so soon and still in your pajamas?" Piper asked. "And where's the others?"

"Trinity is finishing breakfast and Dad and Theo are having an intellectual conversation. Don't ask what it's about. And Christian is taking me to a nice restaurant for lunch before he leaves and I don't own a skirt, so I thought why change before raiding Theo's closet." 

"How many times did we do that same thing?" Phoebe said drinking her coffee. 

"You did it all the time with Prue." The older version of Piper replied. 

"Are the others up yet?" Tessica asked. 

"Not that I know of." Phoebe answered. 

"Okay. When Theo and Trinity get here, tell them I'm up in the attic." Tessica left the kitchen. 

"She spends too much time in the attic." Piper mumbled. 

"Poor thing. I can't believe what I did to her. What could have happened to me?" Phoebe muttered sadly. 

"I wish we knew Phoebe. The hatred she had ended up killing her just after Tessica was born."

"Well you know as well as I that going to the future helps prevent mistakes." Phoebe said. "I didn't get burnt at the stake did I?" Both smiled slightly. 

"True. The future holds many, many unexpected surprises though." Piper replied. 

*Tessica*

Tessica finished putting several white candles in a circle and lit them. she walked over to the Book of Shadows and flipped to the spell she was looking for.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the great divide." 

As Tessica finished the spell, bright white orbs appeared shaping into a woman with long raven hair. 

"Hey Aunt Prue."

"Hey Tessica. What do I owe the honor of this summoning?" Prue asked smiling at her niece. 

"Do I always need a reason to summon my aunt?" Tessica replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tessica," Prue said narrowing her eyes slightly. 

"Alright I have a reason this time. Problems keep piling up and I don't think I can handle it much longer." Tessica said leaning against the book's stand. 

"Oh honey," Prue looked at her niece sympathetically. "I wish I could say it'll all be over soon but it's 

going to get worse before it gets better." 

"I was so hoping you weren't going to say that." Tessica groaned. "I really thought things would get better after I brought the others here from the past."

"It was a good idea Tess. It just takes time for a good plan to take affect." Prue replied. 

"I hate being a witch. Being a demon is so much easier." 

"I understand that, trust me. We have to abide by the no personal gain rule. Demons don't." Both smiled.

"Tessica! Are you up there?" Trinity yelled from the stairs. 

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" Tessica yelled back. 

"You'd better go." Prue said. "You want to look as good as possible for Christian don't you?"

"You've been peeking again haven't you?" 

"It's too hard to resist." Prue smiled. "Now go on and get ready for your date and don't let Tybalt get the better of you."

"I won't Aunt Prue." Prue went transparent again. 

"Blessed be my dear." With that, Prue disappeared. Tessica blew out all the candles and put them back where she got them. She then headed down the stairs where she left everyone else. 

*Trinity and Theo's room*

"I don't think so. She really does not like showing too much skin." Trinity said as Phoebe pulled out a couple outfits from the closet. 

"Okay then the mini-skirt is out." Phoebe said putting a red-orange mini-skirt back where she got it. "What about colors? What kind does she like to wear?" 

"She likes dark colors but she'll wear light ones occasionally." Trinity answered. Tessica walked in.

"It looks like the closet threw up." She said seeing the clothes on the bed.

"And that's different than any other day?" Trinity replied.

"You've got a point there. Where's Theo?"

"She got called away by a charge before you came down." Phoebe answered. Tessica looked at her.

"What are you doing up here?" Tessica asked. "I thought you were helping with the potion making."

"Five witches standing around one stove is a little crowded." Phoebe replied. "Unless you don't want me up here. I could go back down."

"No, no it's alright." Tessica interrupted. "I just didn't think you'd want to help." 

"I don't mind. It'll give us some quality time and maybe you could tell me more about this Tybalt and why he wants you." Phoebe said holding up a couple of tops to see how they would look on Tessica.

"Tybalt wants to create a new generation of demons with more power than the Source ever had. He thinks that to do that, I have to mate with a demon and bear his offspring." Tessica explained, shaking her head to some of the tops Phoebe held up. 

"Let me guess, Tybalt is that demon you have to mate with." Phoebe surmised. 

"Close but no." Trinity answered. "Tybalt's son Kendrick has more power than he does. We've battled against him before and we barely laid a hand on him. If Tessica were to mate with Kendrick, not even the power of three could stop their offspring."

"Yikes." Phoebe muttered. "I definitely see why you brought us here now. So what do you think about some type of animal print?"

*Downstairs*

"Step back and drop it in." Piper read as Paige did as she instructed. A small bang was heard a few moments later. 

"I really hope this potion works." Paige mumbled as the younger version of herself began filling vials. "This is like the fifth potion we've tried but none have worked so far."

"How is it we're supposed to vanquish him?" P.Paige asked. 

"There's supposed to be a potion and spell combination. We've haven't found either." Paige answered. 

"That's all the Book of Shadows said?" P.Piper questioned corking a vial.

"That's it." Piper confirmed. "Which is why we're writing down all the ingredients we used so when one does work, you can add it to the Book of Shadows in your time."

"Good idea." P.Paige agreed. Cole walked in the kitchen carrying two bags filled with boxes. 

"Here's more vials." He said setting the bags on the counter.

"Good because we just filled the last three." Piper said moving over to where Cole was putting the vials away. She grabbed five more vials. "We sure do keep glass companies in business between the windows and the vials." Phoebe entered the kitchen soon after that statement.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat gaining the attention of the witches and demon in the room. 

"Yes Phoebe?" Piper asked. 

"After two hours of constant work, I have created one of the most beautiful witches the world has ever seen." 

"I think you're taking it a little too far there." Tessica's voice came. 

"Oh well just come out and show everyone my masterpiece." Phoebe urged. 

"As I said too far." Tessica grumbled coming out from behind the wall. Phoebe had dressed her in a red, snakeskin top with a knee length black shirt and black-heeled boots. 

"Wow, Tess you look great." Paige said. "I never thought I'd see your hair up in anything besides a ponytail. Or you wearing make-up." 

"Really, it's nothing special." Tessica said. "She just wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"That doesn't surprise me." Piper commented looking at Phoebe. Phoebe just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Top's a little tight." Cole mentioned not liking how the top hugged his daughter's figure.

"Dad you would say a shirt two sizes too big was tight." Tessica replied. 

"I'm your father. It's a rule to contradict everything you wear." Tessica just rolled her eyes. 

"How's the potion going?" She asked Piper. 

"It's done. Take a vial with you just in case." Piper walked around the small island to hand Tessica the potion. "And be careful. We don't know what Tybalt will do." 

"Okay Aunt Piper. I'll be careful." Tessica reached out and took the vial. But as she did, Tessica jerked and lost her balance causing the vial to fall to the floor and smash. Piper caught her niece before she was able to hit the floor. "Tessica!" 

"What's wrong with her?" Trinity asked. Cole moved to gather his daughter from Piper. 

"I don't know. She's never done this before. Come on Tess wake up." Cole urged his daughter. Suddenly Tessica took a sharp breath and jerked awake. 

"Are you alright?" Piper asked. Tessica shook her head. 

"Christian's in trouble." She mumbled, struggling out of Cole's hold. 

"What does Christian have to do with this?" Piper asked helping Tessica to her feet.

"I saw it." Tessica replied. "I saw Tybalt attacking Christian." Tessica moved from Piper's hold. "I have to help him."

"We'll help him Tess we just need a plan or something." Paige said. 

"No! He needs help now." Tessica interrupted. Cole put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. 

"Calm down or you'll lose control over your demon half." Cole looked his daughter in the eyes. "We will help Christian. But first we need to get some things in order." Tessica backed away shaking her head. 

"Christian is in trouble now and I have to save him." 

"If you go alone, you could die." Cole protested. 

'That's a chance I'm willing to take." Before Cole could say anymore, Tessica fazed out of the kitchen.

"Tessica Marcela Turner you get back here now!" Cole exclaimed to thin air. Cole made a move to faze out but Phoebe stopped him. 

"Let her go. She'll be fine." Phoebe said.

"My daughter is going against the trickiest demon we've come across alone. How will she be fine?" Cole demanded. 

"I saw more than what Tessica saw in her vision. She won't get attacked but she will need you when she gets back." Phoebe explained. 

"Why? What's going to happen to her?" Cole asked, now worried. 

"I can't tell you. It's up to her if she wants to tell you." Phoebe answered leaving the kitchen. "She's more like me than she knows." She mumbled. 

*Tessica*

Tessica appeared out of sight and ran to the alley where she saw the attack would take place. It was behind the restaurant their date was supposed to take place. Tessica rounded the corner and ducked behind a stack of old crates after seeing Tybalt and Christian. But what confused Tessica was that Tybalt wasn't attacking Christian, he was arguing with him. 

"It's not going to work." Christian was saying. 

"It will work." Tybalt replied. "It's only a matter of time before you are able to seduce her." 

"She's too smart to fall for it." 

"You give the girl too much credit. She's been oblivious so far." Tybalt walked forward and placed his demonic hands on Christian's shoulders. "This will work my son."

Tessica's breath caught in her throat. The feeling of betrayal ran through her veins. Tessica moved back, intending to sneak away but her back hit a garbage can and it toppled loudly to the ground. She stifled a surprised yelp quickly looking to see if Tybalt and Christian heard. They obviously had because they were now tense and Christian was gone. Standing in his place was Kendrick who Tessica loathed and despised. 

"Find out what that was." Tessica heard Tybalt order. She saw Kendrick coming near her hiding place and quickly fazed away from the scene. 

Tessica found herself in front of the Halliwell Manor, hidden from view by Paige's car. She stood up using the car for leverage and slowly made her way to the front door. Tessica walked in and slid down the closed door until the floor stopped her. The feelings of being used became too much and she brought her knees to her chest to hide her face. She could feel the hot tears fall on her knees. 

"Tessica?" Tessica looked up and saw Phoebe approaching her. "I know what happened. How are you holding up?" 

"She cursed me." Tessica replied quietly, getting back to her feet. "She cursed me to feel every pain she ever went through." Tessica's voice began to get tight and her eyes hardened. Phoebe came up and put her arms around Tessica's shoulders.

"Come and sit down. You've been through a pretty bad experience." Phoebe said guiding Tessica to the front room. As soon as they entered, Cole was up and next to his daughter. 

"Tess what happened? Did he attack you? Are you hurt?" 

"Dad please stop." Tessica stopped Cole's questions. "He didn't attack me." 

Piper, Trinity and Theo now entered the room. 

"Were you able to get to Christian in time?" Trinity asked. Tessica's body noticeably tensed.

"He didn't need my help." She said. "I wish Tybalt had killed him." She added under her breath. 

"Why? What happened?" Piper asked hearing the low comment. Tessica didn't answer but hid her face in her hands. Phoebe lead her to the couch and sat beside her with a arm still around Tessica's shoulders. 

"Would you rather I told them?" Phoebe asked in an almost motherly tone. Tessica nodded the slightest bit. 

"It turns out…" Phoebe began carefully. "That Christian is actually that demon Kendrick and was only dating Tessica to trick her into mating with him."

"Oh no." Piper said in disbelief. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive." Tessica replied through her hands.

"I knew I was right." Theo said in triumph. "I knew Christian was fishy from the beginning. He was never like my Brandon, who was very romantic. I remember the time he took me out and," 

"Shut it Theo." Tessica growled lifting her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut it. Everytime something happens, you turn it around to get attention for yourself. I am sick of it." Tessica said angrily standing up. "You do it in school all the time and you're too blind to see that no one cares."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. And I swear if you try to take my friends from me like you tried to do with Destiny and Bobbi, I will shimmer you to hell and throw you in the lava pit." Tessica's body was now being surrounded by black smoke and her eyes literally had flames in them.

"Theo go to your room now." Piper demanded, helping Phoebe and Cole pull Tessica back on the couch.

"Tess you have got to calm down. You're losing control." Cole said making Tessica look at him. The flames disappeared and Tessica buried her face in her father's chest. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright. You didn't hurt anyone. And you said those things out of anger." Cole reassured. Tessica lifted her head up. 

"No I meant everything I said. Except maybe for the throwing her into the lava pit.

"Tess why don't we go home so you can rest awhile." Cole suggested but Tessica shook her head. 

"I know Christian will be by here soon to see why I didn't show. I want to see him vanquished before I can move on." 

"Are you sure about that?" Piper asked.

"Positive." Tessica stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have got to change these clothes and make something of amends so we'll have our two sets of six magic."

"She sure is a fighter." P.Paige commented after Tessica left the room. 

"Yes she is." Phoebe said as her and Cole made eye contact. There was a silent agreement in that moment that no one will ever know." 

~Corny ending I know but I had no idea how to end the chapter.~


End file.
